Rolling The Hills
by SavBrat
Summary: Bean isn't entirely sure what happened to her. Meliodas found her but what next? Follow Bean as she tries to find a way home after a car crash sends her spiraling into a whole new world with Holy Knights, Demons, Giants, Fairies and a runaway Princess! What could be worse?
1. A) Accidents Happen

I never really gave much thought about how fragile reality truly was. You could be there one second and the next? You could just be completely gone. There are always the stories on the news of how some people just disappearing from home, work, or public places.

Just gone without a trace.

Never, not in a million years, could I believe that I would be one of those people.

I think about that a lot? Do my parents think I'm Dead? Did the truck just disappear? Was there some crazy cover up made by the government to justify my ended existence?

My life was fairly normal. I grew up just like everyone else in my small town. My family was always a bit dysfunctional at times but for us that was just fine, we thrived on it. It was our own special version of ordinary. I had parents who loved me, the typical little brother who would stop at nothing to create havoc in my life, and the most perfect grandparents that anyone could ever ask for.

Father was a native to our small town. He'd grown up on the same street of our family home, just two houses down where my grandparent resided in a sweet southern style home. He'd worked and then later owned The Lions Den, the only bar in town which had been passed down in our family for five generations, his whole life.

Mother was from Slovakia, Russia. Her family had moved to Pennsylvania when she was a child, where she met my Father. They'd become quick friends in Middle School and began dating in High school. They got married two years after graduation and welcomed me into the world the year after and my brother 4 years later.

While my entire life was ordinary and just so completely safe I was never really happy. All my life everything was just average. Average grades in school, average job at the bar, average but nice apartment, average vehicle, and average friends that I absolutely adored. It all was just… average. Nothing exciting was ever happening. Nothing exciting ever happened… until it did.

Looking back that day was pretty much a blur. All I really know for sure that I was moving into a new house. I remember how excited I was making my second adult purchase to become a homeowner, the first one in my family to do it completely alone without a spouse or roommate.

My family was so supportive of me, giving more advice and help than I could ever ask for. My apartment from before was small so almost all of my belongings could fit into the back of a self moving truck. My family offered to help me move but I was too independent for that. After all the house was just on the other side of the town.

I know for sure that I took that day off of work. I can barely recall how long it took me to pack my entire life into that truck. Did it take me an hour? Two? Maybe it took me six. I guess I'll never really know how long it took.

Sometimes I think back to that day and try to find the exact defining moment of it all. Maybe I did something wrong and that's why this all happened. That maybe my downstairs neighbor had been a witch, putting a curse on me for coming home late and waking her up closing the front door that never really wanted to shut. Maybe it was always going to happen and I had just been fortunate enough to have all my stuff with me when it did.

There are vague memories of driving across town and coming to the dreaded Mead and Louise intersection. It was known in town for being the 'accident center' due to the sharp turn that comes with the west bound traffic towards the light. The intersection was only a mile away from my new house and I was so excited to be walking into my new home. I think the sun was starting to go down and I know the music in my rental truck was up high because I remember singing loudly to some top 40 hit on the radio. Selena maybe? If I think back really hard I can remember the light turning green. That's where everything gets the haziest. The only thing that I can piece together was going through that green light and extraordinary bright lights coming towards the driver side of that rental.

I'm not sure how long I was out for but I do know that I remember what had happened next very clearly. When I came to the sun was rising to its highest point in the sky. It was noon. I remember looking around the wreckage that was the front of the rental. The drivers door was ripped off and the front end was completely caved in. Glass shards filled the cab, sprinkled around like a bad glitter bomb I got on my eleventh birthday. The steering column was pressed against my legs pinning the left to the seat. It was like all my sense came flowing back to me as the pain finally made its way into my consciousness. My head was throbbing uncontrollably and I had been sure that there was a nasty gash across my hairline. It didn't take long for me to begin struggling at the realization that I was actually hurt hit home. My hearing made its way back, bringing an alarming muffled ring with it.

During my struggle to unpin my leg I had looked up and caught my reflection in the rear view mirror. I don't think I had ever looked worse my entire life. My dark hair that had once been in a semi-neatly controlled bun at the top of my head was now disheveled with pieces falling into my face. Some of these same pieces were now mixed into the blood that came from the gash in my hairline that I had confirmed that was there, gluing them to my face. Formally perfect make up was smeared from tears I hadn't even known I was shedding.

I know I had then focused on getting my leg free. It had taken me awhile but once it was finally free I managed to climb out of the truck, falling onto the ground. I had gathered all the strength that my body had left and battled my way into a standing position.

It was then I had the time to take in some of my surrounding. I remember being so scared then. Instead of the intersection I knew that I had been at, I was on top of a hill overlooking one of the most beautiful valleys I've ever seen. It had looked like something straight out of an issue of National Geographic.

Right there was where my story truly began. It was where Meliodas had found me.

With my head ringing I tried to make sense of what was happening. There is absolutely no way I'm on a hillside! There are no hills even close to looking like this for miles in town and I was driving through it just before this happened! Looking back to my moving truck I tried to take account of the damage. The truck was completely totaled with the front absolutely crushed straight to the windshield. How did I even manage to survive this.

My vision began to blur, no doubt from the concussion. Looking around the truck I saw a great green mass making its way towards me. Using my right hand I attempted to make my way around the truck, using it for support as I grabbed at my left pant leg just above the knee with my left to help lift the injured appendage into action. I only made it to the front before my vision became too blurry to distinguish. I felt my eyes closing and my body getting heavier by the second. I tried to keep them open as I saw the green object come to a stop.

I could just barely see a person coming to me. Had they jumped from the top? It may be the concussion that I knew that I had to have but I swear they jumped from the top of the green thing.

My body became too heavy to handle and I felt myself sinking down the front of the truck. I tried to avoid putting any weight onto the injured knee but that proved to be an utter failure as I collapsed completely. I rolled onto my back, trying to keep my fluttering eyes open.

" _You cannot fall asleep_ " I reminded myself.

" _If you fall asleep you can die. That's what they say right? Stay awake. You can't die here._ " I kept repeating that to myself like a mantra.

" _Stay awake. You can't die here._ "

As my eyes began to flutter shut the light from the sun was blocked from view. Through my blurred vision I could make out blond hair, catching the sun and creating a halo around the person leaning over me. They were saying something but I couldn't understand them. It was like the ringing had reached its crescendo and all other sounds very inferior to its might.

With a half hearted smile my eyes fluttered shut for the last time that day.

" _You weren't supposed to fall asleep dumbass."_

Do you know the feeling of waking up after a long night of partying? The disorientation of where you are? Forgetting how you got there? The pounding headache? Random pain from the previous nights drunken decisions? The dry mouth? The wondering where your clothes are?

Apparently that what waking up from a potentially life ending car crash and being saved by a complete stranger feels like.

With my head pounding and my knee aching it took me a few moments longer than it should have to realize that I wasn't in my own bed. The sun was shining too bright and I always closed my curtains to preserve those last few moments that let me enjoy my bed longer than I should.

Squinting my eyes I let the view of the foreign room invade my senses. The room was simple, having a bed and breakfast vibe. All the furniture had was classically built but still looked new. The window was opened wide, letting a cool breeze fill the space. Why was I here? The accident was more than enough to send me to the hospital. I knew that for sure. Was I in someone house? Who would've taken a girl from an accident at a busy intersection and taken her back with them?

Groaning I sat up, pushing a palm to my right eye in an attempt to alleviate the pain. With my fingertips I could feel that there were bandages wrapped around the entirety of my crown. I was obviously not in a hospital even though the bandages were wrapped pretty well from what I could feel. Looking up I caught my own reflection in the mirror adjacent to the bed I was placed on.

I looked at least a little better than when I'd woken up in the truck. My hair was still a mess but it was now down and pushed back for the bandages. My makeup was gone and… so were most of my clothes? Quickly lifting the blanket I saw that I was only in my bra and panties. I caught a glimpse of my leg which was now wrapped similarly to my head. It didn't look terrible but after giving it a testing flex I knew for sure that I had dislocated my knee. Again. However, it seemed that whoever had brought me here put it back into place. At least I wouldn't have to be awake for that.

Looking around the room I saw my clothes neatly folded on a chair by the edge of the bed, shoes sitting on top. Slowly I began pulling myself out of the bed, being extra gentle with my damaged knee. The world spun more than I ever thought possible as my head increased its throbbing. It took me about 10 minutes but piece by piece I managed to re-dress myself. I sat there for a few moments longer once I finished, debating on whether or not I should try to leave the room. Was the door unlocked? Had I been kidnapped after my accident?

After deciding that whatever was beyond that door would be better than just waiting I dragged myself to stand. The short journey to the door seemed to take longer than it should have as the spinning in my head decreased to a manageable amount. Reaching the door, I used it as a resting spot as the pain in my knee worsened. Creaking the door open I peaked my head out. It seemed like a regular hallway in a regular house, with stairs leading down. In the distance I could hear the voices and shouts of men.

Cautiously I began my trek towards the stairwell. As I reached the top I was met with the sight of a large pig bounding up the stairs. For a moment there was complete silence as the Pig and I entered into one of the most intense staring contest of my life. Just as I took the first step the oddest thing happened.

The Pig began talking…?

"Meliodas! The girls finally awake!"

Holy Hell. This head injury must be worse than I originally anticipated.


	2. B) Talk to me

How does one usually deal with unique situations involving talking farm animals? -Asking for a friend.

Seeing a talking Pig was definitely a shock for me. However with everything that's happened to me in the last couple waking minutes of my life I somehow found it easier to deal with than I normally would have.

My first reaction was to laugh. I kept laughing until I felt tears streaming down my face and I let myself fall into a sitting position on the top stairs. An actual talking Pig! The pig however did not find it funny. Soon it began to fume with actual smoke coming out of its ears and nose!

"Hey lady! What's so funny? Huh!" It screamed at me making its way towards me. I tried my hardest to stop the tears, stifling my giggles with my sleeve. Taking a deep breath I managed to regain my composure.

"You're talking! Like actually speaking to me! I must've scrambled my dome worse than I thought I did!" I managed to get out between my remaining chuckles. The pig puffed out its chest and proudly said "Better believe it lady! The names Hawk! I'm the Captain of the Order of Scraps Disposal!"

I didn't know what to do. There was a pig talking to me, I had no idea where I was, and I was sure things were only going to get weirder. Luckily, I was saved from having to think of what to do next by a figure at the bottom of the stairs. Blond hair! This must've been the person who took me from the accident!

"You're awake! Come down! I just made some meat pie!" the boy said signalling me down the stairs. Looking back at the pig who still looked seriously ticked off I decided that it was probably for the best that a do go down there. Slowly I made my way around the pig and down the stairs towards the boy. The boy had a blank look on his face but welcomed me forward. The stairwell opened into what looked to be a bar. There were a few men scattered here and there but it wasn't as packed as I expected it to be from the sounds.

I followed the boy to the bar where he pointed at a seat for me to sit in. Looking around I couldn't help but notice that everyone there looked like they had been dressed for some kind of role playing festival. Taking my seat I observed him as he went about grabbing drinks for some of the customers, Did he work here? Was he even old enough to be in a place like this? I wouldn't put him at any older than 14 years old.

After he delivered all the drinks he came back and placed a mug of beer in front of me. I wasn't sure what to say, after all he had probably just saved my life.

"Thank you." I said watching him work to grab more drinks from behind the bar. He stood still for a few moments before turning back to me. I swear his smile was like the sun shining.

"It's no problem. What were you doing out there?" he said with a blank look on his face and pointing out the door. From my new seat I could see a blurred out line of the truck. I wasn't even sure how to answer, after all I'm not even sure where I am.

"That's a good question. I'm not sure where I am let alone how I got here." I said while leaning down to take a small sip of the alcohol that I was sure that I shouldn't even be having. I was surprised but how good it was. This had to be ale and draft beer.

He looked to be deep in thought for a few moments before shrugging and asking where I was from.

" I'm from Westville. It's this super small town in Pennsylvania. It's like two hours away from Pittsburgh." He tilted his head at this, almost like he was a small dog.

" What's Pennsylvania?" he said with that same blank look. I was confused. He had an American accent but he didn't know where Pennsylvania was?

"You know, like upper right corner of the United States? It's right below New York and right beside Ohio." He Shrugged and said " Never heard of it."

How doesn't he know where the US of A is? Is he stupid or am I just super lost? Where the hell would I even be?

"In that case where are we now? Because there is no way I made it onto the hills after that accident. I'm not sure that the truck even has an engine block left to drive."

"What's a truck?" He asked, once again moving around to get more drinks made up. He seemed to nonchalant about the whole situation and I couldn't tell if it made me uncomfortable or calmed me down.

"What do you mean what's a truck? It's a car, you know like a motor vehicle." There has to be something seriously wrong with this guy. He ignored that and instead announced that he was going to grab the food to which Hawk began begging me to not eat it if I wanted to live. When did he even get beside me? Was the food poisoned or something? He began telling me how bad the food was and I had to assure him that I'd be ok because I've had some pretty terrible cooking before, that my Mom was a pretty terrible cook too.

"It's your funeral." he told me before stalking away towards the middle of the bar where a customer looked to be dropping food.

It was then more men came into the bar. They were rowdier than the current crowd and made their presence very known to the current patrons. Where were all the women? Is this a guys only bar? Gay bar?

Soon after the boy came back with the food. It looked absolutely fantastic! Hawk had to be insane to think this was bad food!

"1 meat pie for you miss… huh, what's your name again?" he said placing it in front of me. I felt embarrassed. He took me in and I haven't even told him my name! But then again he didn't give me his either.

"Oh sorry about that! Most people just call me Bean. And who are exactly?" I asked picking up the fork to dig in, judging on why Hawk had given me a warning.

"The names Meliodas! I'm the owner of this tavern!" he said grinning proudly. Owner? How old is he? He walked away before I could ask any other questions. With a shrug I brought the first bite of food to my mouth. It took my tastebuds a few seconds to register the disaster that was assaulting them. It was like he took all the bad seasonings and quadrupled what the recipe called for while taking the good ones completely out. I forced myself to swallow the mess.

 _He was nice enough to cook for you so you have to finish it._ I kept repeating that over and over as I tried to avoid having the food in my mouth any longer than possible. Every bite was quickly washed down with the ale. How could anyone ever cook something so bad?

"Wow I've never seen anyone actually finish their plate. Want seconds?" He asked coming back to stare at the empty plate that I somehow managed to finish. I quickly refused a second plate and thanked him for the food. This guy was really weird.

"You know I'm thinking of closing the tavern up early today. We can go back to your… thing and see if we can find you a way home if your feeling up to it." he said getting the order ready for the rowdy table. My eyes lit up at the idea of going back home. Maybe he knows something I don't.

"Sounds great!" I said immediately excited about getting ready to go home. Looking around the three groups of men in the bar I started to feel bad that he was closing up. It was really early in the day judging by the light filtering in through the windows. If there were this many men here already then how many customers will he lose while he helps me try to get home?

"You know my leg is still a bit achy but I can deliver those drinks for you if you'd like? I feel that I should help out a bit since you've already helped out so much." I said beginning to stand. I once did a whole routine on a bad knee during Gymnastics so I'm sure that delivering a couple drinks wouldn't throw me off too bad.

The boy, _Meliodas_ I reminded myself, looked at me for a moment before sliding the drink tray over to me.

"If you insist! I'll let the other patrons know we'll be closing in an hour or so." He said before wandering off, not telling me what drinks were whose. This should be fun.

I grabbed the drinks and made my way over to the table with the rowdy men. As I approached I heard them talking about some weird things. Things about Holy Knights and the Kingdom of Lionels. As if things couldn't get any weirder today.

I put on my biggest smile as I came to the side of the table and began putting drinks down in the middle of the table _. Please don't ask me which is which. Please don't ask._ Common pleasantries were exchanged as I held the now empty platter against my stomach.

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" I asked, still smiling, as I would waiting the tables back in The Den. The men gave me a smile and one dismissed me but as I was walking away I could hear them talking about how pretty I would be if I didn't look like I'd just taken on a fleet of Holy Knights.

Should I be insulted?

I saw Meliodas talking to a few customers as I sat down at the bar again. I began to try and take inventory of what I know. I know that I was in an accident. I know that Meliodas brought me back to his bar. Meliodas looks like he's 12, he can't cook, he owns a bar, and he's willing to help me try and get back home. He also doesn't know what or where the US is. I know that I'm concussed, that this all may be a crazy dream I'm having while in a coma. I know that my knee is going to be in pretty rough shape for a long time, and that's assuming I can get to a Hospital and get proper treatment. I know that the trucks totaled for sure and that if I have to use it get get back home I'm screwed. I also know that there a talking pig. I feel like that's a pretty big sign that there's something very wrong.

I sat there for a while sipping on the ale in front of me, working through everything, while Meliodas took care of his customers. I began to hope that my phone and everything in the truck hasn't been ransacked while I was out. How long was I out for anyway? Groaning I put my head onto the bar. This was definitely not my day.

In between customers Meliodas began coming up to me and asking me about my life. Things like who my parents were, what they did, what I did, if I had siblings, about trucks, about where I was from was like, things I liked. I tried to ask him about himself but most of the time he would just shrug and give me short answers. I felt a bit unnerved that he wouldn't tell me too much about him but at the same time I got it. Judging by how I looked in the mirror this morning I wouldn't want to talk to me either.

I sat at the bar for a while, helping Meliodas refill drinks and cleaning up after the customers who left. He must've taken notice on what I was doing but didn't say anything as he continued his own duties. It wasn't too much later that all the men filtered out and soon enough it was just Meliodas and myself left in the bar.

He thanked me for helping out and asked if I was ready to go to my 'thing', while looking down at my leg. I knew that there was no way he hadn't seen me limping around the bar.

"I'm fine. Swear! It's been worse before." I assured him as I bent it for show. It hurt like all hell, but it really didn't hurt like it did the first time it happened. I could tell that he didn't believe me, but he let it go as we headed towards the door.

Man I was so ready to go home.


	3. C) Welcome Home

Have you ever gotten so drunk that all you can do is laugh at absolutely nothing?

\- That's whatever the hell this is feels like.

Seeing the truck clearly for the first time with a clear head was shocking to say the least. The once elongated front end was now smashed to pieces, parts laid scattered across the ground in front of the truck, the drivers side tire included. The engine block was smashed in towards the cab, completely flattening it. All the windows were completely shattered and the glass laid sprinkled around and in,side the entirety of the front. The back looked relatively unharmed with only a dent on the middle of the back half.

"Woah, this looks bad huh?" Meliodas asked as he walked around the once structurally sound heap of scrap. All I could do is nod in defeat seeing it look like this. There's no way I'm getting my security deposit back now.

"I'm 110% absolutely fucked. My insurance is going to skyrocket after this. I just bought a house, I can't afford higher insurance." I groaned as I sat myself on the ground away from the glass. I put my head in my hands and wondered how I even survived the crash. Theoretically I don't think I should be let alone with minor injuries. A few moments later I heard the squish of the soft grass next to me and raised my head to see Meliodas sitting there, staring at the wreckage.

"I don't think your from here." He said without looking at me. I was speechless but I knew he was probably right. Where was here? How did I have even get here? I sat contemplating that as I looked at the wreck again.

Honestly it would make sense. First I was in Westville and now I'm in some weird hilled area with 14 year old tavern owners and talking pigs. Second there are no tire tracks under or around the truck and by sitting on the ground I could tell that it definitely would've left tracks because it's way soft not to. Third, well… talking pig and kid bar owner.

"So if I'm not from here then how did I get here? I was just driving you know? Nothing about this even makes sense anymore. All I wanted to do was move into my new house. Have the whole white picket fence speil with the dog maybe eventually find myself a man some kids that I adopt because fuck childbirth. Just normal stuff. This is not normal at all." I sighed shifting bring the uninjured leg underneath my body. As if he sensed my rising stress he moved to put his hand on my shoulder. With the brightest smile I've seen from him so far he said, "Don't worry we'll figure it out!"

I was stunned. "We'll? You plan on helping me or something?" I giggled at him. He shrugged before looking the wreck again.

"Come work for me. I'm going to look for my old team and maybe one of them may know how to get you home. I could use some help around the tavern too." He said nonchalantly, still keeping his gaze away from me. Nobody is this nice, there's got to be a catch. Nobody is ever that nice without wanting something in return.

"You don't even know me, why are you being so nice?" I asked feeling both relieved and concerned. I kept watching him, waiting for his answer.

"You remind me of someone that I knew a really long time ago. I couldn't help her but if I can help you maybe I can make up for it in someway." He said looking at me. I must've looked surprised because he chuckled and stood up, holding his hand out to me.

"What do ya say? Ready to be the newest employee of the Boar Hat?" I took a few second to think about it before giving him my biggest smile.

"You know what? I think I am." I said, taking his hand to help me stand. There was a few minutes of relief before I remembered that in this new place I was basically homeless. Fucking hell, it just keeps getting worse even after I manage to land a job.

"Hey know of any good places to stay near The Boar Hat? I'm kind of in between house right now you know." I sheepishly said, putting my hand on the back of my neck. Meliodas grinned like he knew something that I didn't.

"Oh The Boar Hat moves around alot so you can just stay there." he said. I blinked at him a few times. Maybe I should abort this whole situation because he might actually be crazy.

"Bud you know that buildings can't move right? It's not a thing."

"Oh but The Boar Hat is special. You'll see." Oh no he's insane.

* * *

Fast forward an hour later after Meliodas and I discussed what was in my truck and we were now moving my things into the room I woke up in into the tavern. I was surprised to see how crazy strong he was as he single handedly moved my bed into and up the stairs. I followed behind carrying the lighter thing as per his request.

"Can't have my newest employee hurting herself move! Gotta have you in working condition for our newest location! Just get the light things and I'll take care of the rest. Got it?" He'd said before pulling out on of the heavier totes full clothes.

I knew that I couldn't take it all, especially after finding out that there was no electricity, so I had crawled into the back and pulled out what I wanted. I left behind the unimportant things like electronics, or furniture that I wouldn't need anymore.

It took about two hours and by the time we were finished moving things in the sun had begun to set. After double and triple checking that I had everything I needed and wanted out of the truck we took a few steps back and looked at it. I reached into my pocket to grab my Juul, that I knew realistically that I wouldn't have much longer because it was either going to die or run out of juice, and sighed.

"Should we just leave the truck or do something dramatic?" I asked after taking a long puff. Wow I was really going to miss Nicotine. Meliodas grinned again and looked at me.

"You ready to completely leave your old life behind for a while?" He asked. Grinning back I nodded.

"I always did want to do the extra and set a car on fire." I told him, basically buzzing in excitement at the prospect of feeling like bad ass action hero.

It took a few minutes but soon we were ready to literally send my life up in flames for the second time in the last few hours. All it took was one match and the whole thing was burning. We stared at it for a few moment before I remembered that cars explode.

"Move." I said backing up.

"What?"

"Move! I fucking forgot that they explode! Move! Move! Move! Move!" I chanted turning to limp away as fast as I could. Meliodas seemed to register what I said because soon he was beside me pulling me along as we ran away laughing from the entire mess. By the time we made it to the doors and turned around it had exploded, debris falling just feet away from where we were standing. I couldn't stop laughing even as we watched it burn.

Maybe he was rubbing off on me in this short day we've spent together. Maybe I'm going crazy too. We watched it burn before going inside.

"Are you going to be okay unpacking?" He asked sitting at one of the tables.

I nodded in confirmation. As I looked around the bar that would be my home until we found his teammate I took note that I hadn't seen Hawk since we'd moved my bed in.

"We already have my bed and dresser setup so it should be manageable. A Lot of it is just clothes so I might just unpack those now and head to bed." I told him taking another puff of my vape after.

He nodded and told me to come find him if I needed anything.

"Thanks for everything Meliodas. I really don't know if I can ever repay you for everything you've done for me so far." I said over my shoulder as I drug myself up the stairs.

When I finally made it to the room that would be mine for the time being I stood out the door and looked in. It was decently sized and if I played my cards right it would look really nice with everything unpacked. All my totes stood against the far wall and my luxurious memory foam bed with the white headboard from home was centered in the middle of the room. With the bed in the middle of the room there was enough room away from the window that I could fit my favorite small armchair behind the bed to face the outside world. My wide white dresser stood on the wall to the left of the bed with the tall brown dresser that was already in the room on the opposite side. In my bed laid Hawk who looked like he was having the best sleep of his life. Well looks like I found where he'd been all this time. I felt bad waking him up so I gathered my vacuum sealed bed clothes and opened the seal to remove the sheets to let them breathe a bit.

After I had the bed clothes laid out I saw the tote labeled Family sitting off to the side. All the emotions I'd been burying through the day about my current situation came flowing back. All the dread, sadness, anger, and fear that I could potentially never see my family again hit me full force. I could never see them again. I could never see Adrian get his license, go to prom, graduate from high school, get married, have babies, or any of the other great things in his life. I could never hear mum and dad argue about who makes the better alfredo even though neither of them can cook to save their lives. I'll never officially get the keys to the Lions Den from dad even though I know he'd been looking forward to passing it down for years. I'll never have him walk me down the aisle and threaten my future husband. I'll never see mum cry over some sad video of a puppy she'd seen on the internet. I'll never hear her tell me for the millionth time that she loves to talk to me in Russian because I'm the only one in the family who can speak it properly like her. I'll never visit my grandparents who'd try to set me up with nice boys that they know from a friend of a friend.

With all these things running through my head I walked around the bed to sit in the armchair. _This is real,_ I accepted. T _his is real and I have to keep my shit together._ I kept repeating those two phrases through my mind over and over until I eventually ended up falling asleep with my injured leg propped up against the window frame, my good leg tucked under me and my head buried into the flared sides of the chair.

* * *

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night still in the chair. Groaning I stood up and walked around to the side of the bed. Still in my sleepy haze I just began to tap Hawks nose to wake him up and soon enough he was up and glaring at me. I just grunted and lazily pointed towards my pile of bed sheets.

"Let me make my bed and you can sleep at the bottom." I mumbled as I began to shuffle towards one of the clothing totes. I heard him grunt as he got out of the bed and the sound of his hoofs meeting the floor. I opened the totes that was thankfully one with pajamas. I grabbed my moo moo as my grandma called it. I was just a basic black crew neck sweatshirt that was about four sizes too big and reached just above my knees. I made my bed three different times to make it just the way I wanted it while Hawk fell back asleep on the floor. Once it was made I made sure Hawk was still asleep before changing into the sweatshirt. Almost as soon as I was done I crawled into bed I was out again.

Before I fell asleep I wondered if these head bandages needed to be changed.

* * *

The next morning the first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was moving. In fact the whole tavern seemed to be moving. Hopping out of bed I moved around it to look out of the window. To my disbelief we were actually moving, trees passing by us at a decent and steady pace.

Running to the opened clothes bin I grabbed the first pair of pants I could find, a pair of yellow leggings covered in tweety birds, a slipped them on as quick as I could. Limping as fast as my bum knee would take me I forwent shoes and made it down the stairs in record time. Meliodas sat at one of the tables eating a delicious, though I now knew better- looks can be deceiving, plate of eggs and meat.

"Hiya Bean. Feeling better?" He asked before casually taking another bite.

"We're moving. Like actually in motion."

"Mhhmmm."

"The building is movable."

"Yup."

"Buildings don't move."

"The Boar Hat is special, I already told you."

"No fucking way."


	4. D) Two Years In

Who would've thought that Knights could be bad guys?

-Me the last two years.

Life got easier to accept within those first two years traveling with Meliodas.

Over time I got used to my new daily life. Meliodas taught me all about this new place and all the strange wonders of it all. He taught me about the politics, the way people live, and the dynamic of the way everything operated here. In exchange I told him about my home, my family, how things were run in my home place, and about my home life with my family. We talked about his old team, The Seven Deadly Sins, which he put me in charge of finding information about. He told me about Merlin, one of the greatest mages to ever live, and how she might be able to help me. While I was beyond scared that I would never find my way home I was also relieved to have met Meliodas who was beyond patient with me learning all the workings of my new life.

One of the things I found most interesting was that Holy Knights were a thing here. Knights in shining armor, who would've thought? Who would've thought that those same Knights would be the bad guys too? After hearing of all the terrible things they'd done in secret I had grown very disturbed that they were still worshipped by the common people. Looking back in my own history I could see how things would be mixed up. People follow the leader.

Luckily over time I assimilated to the new life I was now living. That time also healed my knee, which still did give me troubles now and again. With the exercise I've taken to starting back up again it has gotten stronger than it may have been before the accident.

Together we settled into a routine of semi-normalcy in the Tavern. Most mornings I would wake up and go for a short run before coming back and doing a small workout. Sometimes Meliodas would join me but everytime he did, he would smoke me like we were in a race and quadruple my routine. He still surprises me more than once everyday. After that I would clean up and put on comfy clothes, leggings and long t-shirts. Then I would go down to the bar to cook us breakfast. We'd eat together and talk about where we were going next and what the plan for the day was. After that, if we were opening the Tavern for the day, I would begin baking and prepping food for the customers. It hadn't taken long before we decided that my food was much better than his and that I should take care all of the cooking, unless I was busy that morning. It was a very good choice. Slowly The Boar Hat got a reputation for having exotic food which was really surprising, who knew alfredo could be considered exotic? After cooking I would go get properly dressed in something more suitable for the day, usually consisting of jeans and a nice shirt, sometimes you just gotta keep it simple. We'd usually start the business day after noon. Some days were really slow and I would take up time by cleaning, talking with customers, and reading my old books or new ones that I'd buy in the towns we'd visit.

While I didn't necessarily get paid he did give me a place to stay, food to eat, and basically treated me like a little sister, so I wasn't upset. I did make 'tips', which I basically created here, so that helped me out financially. After a few customers wanted to get grabby in my first couple months I began to teach the customers everywhere we go that if I get touched in a way that I most certainly do not want to be touched, that everyone had to pay me two silver pieces but the person who touched me had to pay one gold. I even made a nice sign that hung over the center of the bar! It was a pretty good deterrent for most but once in a while a couple men decide to be funny. Those nights I make a lot of money before Meliodas gets to kick them out. It sounds really terrible that I even had to make that rule but honestly, It makes me more money that I would like to admit to.

It was during those two years we were together Meliodas bonded fairly well. While I still only knew the basic details of his life before meeting me I knew deep down that I could trust him. We had our own inside jokes and it was good. It was exactly like what having an older brother would be like. I wasn't stupid. I noticed that he could do things that were out of the ordinary, even for a strange place like this. He was crazy strong, super fast, and I had no doubts that he could fight beyond what was considered good here, especially after hearing him tell me about the Sins, their standing as ex-Holy Knights, as well as the stories I hear from the customers coming in and out of the Tavern.

All in all it wasn't terrible and I learned a lot around the bar. Drunk men have zero filters so they'll tell you anything and everything if you ask the right way. This is escpecially true if you're 'exoctic' as some put it. Basically if you dress like the average girl from 21st century America and wear make up you're a 10, which I will never understand. Usually after we closed up for the night we would compare notes of what we'd learned throughout the day. We never heard too much, just about good and bad things the knights do, and recently rumors of a rusty Knight had begun to pop up. I'd always play dumb when customers told me things that I already knew, afterall drunk men really do love them a good dumb woman.

Not long after I made that realization Meliodas and I came up with these alter ego I would use when I worked with different customers. It worked better than we would like in the end. Melioda would usually start off their order, tell me who I was going to be, and I would serve them in full character. It was really odd at first but after a while It lowkey felt like I was a spy working for a secret agency to save the world. Very extra, I know, but doesn't mean that I didn't enjoy it any less. It was like some weird thrill that I didn't get the chance to feel while at home and I always wanted more.

It wasn't until just after the mark of my second year there that we had our first real lead.

It happened right after that rumored Rusty Knight wandered into the tavern and collapsed. At least I'd gotten my tips collected first.

* * *

The whole day has been absolutely insane. Between everyone in this new town freaking out about this rusted Knight and the crazy influx of customers we've been receiving, we'd been running around like crazy. After hearing so many rumors Meliodas and I had decided to start keeping tabs on the knight and we'd traveled all the way to Cain to do it.

Things really go crazy right in the middle of the afternoon rush when a few of the customers tried the meat pie, made by Meliodas after I'd gone into town this morning, and they'd tipped over the table and knocked the food all over the floor. I could tell that Mel found it funny but with Hawk on scraps patrol it was a quick fix but it didn't actually change the fact that they were rude. They'd been quick to change their attitude when they saw the sword hanging off Mel's back. I knew better than them, that the sword didn't even have a blade, but it sure was fun to watch them scurry around when they take notice.

To top off this crazy day off, one of the men had ignored my warnings on touching and straight up smacked my behind as I was walking past his table. Everyone in the bar has seen, or heard, it so they'd let out a collective groan. As I walked around to each of the tables collecting my shiny new coins, which I knew was going to use to buy a fresh set of materials for creating my own makeup, I saw a man bust in through the door screaming that the rusted Knight was here. Insane, but it was a lead and I'll take one where I can get one.

Meliodas and I shared a look as I continued collecting the money and serving new drinks to the customers as I went through. He took charge on talking to the flustered man while I stayed to the back of the Tavern, observing like we'd always agreed on. After all, you always notice more things when you're an outsider looking into a conversation.

With Hawk joining into the conversation, I listened to him blabber on while I began cleaning off tables for anymore incoming customers. It wasn't too much later that the doors flung open and the Rusted Knight we'd been tracking stumbled right into the doors. Well that was a lot less work on my part.

The customers lost their minds, screaming and making a mad dash for the door, while the Knight mumbled about the Seven Deadly Sins. There were a few moments of silence as the last customer stumbling out screaming about the Sins.

Huh, funny how it was looking for Mel while we were looking for it. Right after it finished saying the Sins' title, it collapsed and the helmet came rolling off, revealing a very pretty girl with long white hair.

I watched Meliodas's face as he seen the girl. He honestly looked more shocked than I'd ever seen him look, almost like he'd seen a ghost. After a second or two, I rushed over to the flushed girl, checking to make sure she still was alive. Crouching down I took notice that she seemed to be okay, a little sweaty if anything, but still alive and semi-well.

Well if this is any indicator that life's about to get a little more interesting then I honestly don't know what is.

* * *

Almost immediately after she collapsed, we decided moved the girl up into my room to rest up. Meliodas took to moving her while I locked up the bar. Once I locked up I grabbed a glass of water, knowing that she was likely dehydrated, but when I came into the room Meliodas was.. Groping her?

"Meliodas Marie! You stop that right now you little freak!" I fumed, walking over and boxing him up the side of the head. He didn't stop, just deadpanned at me as he continued, but moments later she shot with a squeal. I took a couple steps back and stood in the back feeling completely dead inside as they looked at each other, with him _still_ squeezing at her.

"Your heartbeats doing fine!" He announced, taking a step back to stand beside Hawk and I. She looked around the room confused for a few moments before asking where she was. Is she serious? I would've knocked a man out cold if I woke up to that.

"Oh you walked into my bar and then passed out cold." Meliodas said with that same blank face he likes to wear. Deciding I needed to step in because this was getting beyond weird, I rolled my eyes and walked towards the girl. I sat on the edge of my bed, holding out the glass of water I'd brought up for her.

"Drink this please, You look a bit dehydrated so it should help out." I said, giving her my best smile. " Do you mind if I make sure you're not running a fever or anything?"

She shook her head so I put the back of my hand to her forehead while she took a sip. From behind Meliodas was explaining that she's at his bar, the boar hat, which surprised her. Looks like I'm not the only one who couldn't believe his ownership. To this day I still don't believe, or know really, how old he is.

She surprised me by asking about his sword, but she flinched really hard when he pulled it out to reveal just the handle, explaining that it was a good deterrent from people skipping tabs, which he was absolutely right about.

"It's the people who pay for your cooking and not Bean's that I feel bad for."He sniffed. The girl shot up really quick and almost knocked me over to get to Hawk, hugging him and gushing about how she'd always wanted a talking pig but never got one. He introduced himself proudly as always, but I was still surprised that she recovered that quickly.

"Hey are you hungry? I could whip something up for you if you want?" Meliodas asked causing Hawk and I to damn near have a heart attack. I stood up as fast as I could and went straight for the door to make it to the kitchen before Mel. I stopped in the doorway and turned back to the small group who'd watched me make the dash.

"Listen girl you do NOT want ya boy cooking for you. You made it all this way for whatever reason and I can promise that you don't want to die over his cooking. I'll cook you whatever you want, just do not eat whatever he makes, like ever." I rushed out glaring at Meli. He knows better than to mess with my kitchen without permission and he's already been in there once today. Once was more than enough. She looked concerned but asked if I had any ham hawk, which I thought was lowkey rude but I'm getting the vibe that she might still be out of it.

I swear I could feel a sweatdrop on the side of my face looking over at Hawk who snapped at her to watch it. Time to salvage this to make it the least awkward experience moving forward.

"Sorry bud, Hawk and I came to the conclusion that this is a Ham free zone. I can make you damn near anything else though." I said taking another step backwards out the door. She looked to be in thought for a moment before telling me to surprise her. I nodded, thinking of the simple ravioli that I had started to make earlier before I'd gone into town, but hadn't trusted Mel to finish.

"Got it! It should be ready in about 20 or so minutes? Can you wait that long?" I waited for her to nod before I took off down the stairs.

As I cooked I could hear her wandering around the bar while Meliodas cleaned up after the customers from earlier. I tried not to let my thoughts wander around too much as I prepared the food quickly, and soon I had two steaming plates sitting on the bar announcing that it was ready.

"How could I ever thank you two enough? First you take me in and nurse me back to health and then you feed me. I really can't thank you enough." she said grabbing a fork and knife. Hawk propped himself onto the stool beside her to watch her face when she took the first bite. Hawk loved my cooking but he always ate it too fast to really enjoy it, so I think he was hoping that she'll hate it so he could get the scraps.

"You'll really just want to thank Bean after you eat that! She's amazing! His food would've killed you." He announced. She looked super pleased before digging in. From the other side of the bar I observed her while I began eating my own food.

Meliodas leaned onto the bar asking how it was and we were all surprised when she started to cry. Oh no. I can't do tears.

"It's delicious." She said smiling softly. This girl is way too cute and innocent to be wandering around on her own. Her clothing choice was really weird too, which means alot coming from me because the fashion from my home is way different from here. A simple black bodysuit ,which I can 100% acknowledge that I also own my fair share of because I'm wearing one under my sweatshirt right now, but she wore just that? No pants? A cute Skirt? Shorts? Nothing? Was it just something that everyone wore under armor? Note: Ask Mel later.

Meliodas changed the subject pretty quickly while she wiped her tears, asking her what she was doing out here alone. She explained that she was looking for the Sins to which Hawk started to question her on why she would be doing that, because after all they're the bad guys. Sometimes I forget that he doesn't know about Meliodas and what little of his past like I do. Sometimes I feel bad but it's Mel's choice.

Before she could answer there were harsh knocks on the bar doors and a man was ordering us to open up because he knows the Rusted Knight is inside from the reports of the villagers. I took one look at Meliodas who nodded at me. Cracking my neck I let my hair down from the messy bun it had been confined to through the day. I brushed it out with my finger while I took the grey baggy crew neck sweatshirt off to reveal the soft petal pink bodysuit underneath. It had quarter length sleeves and scooped down in the front and back. It complimented the dark wash of my ripped jeans well, as well as cute heeled booties that just pulled everything together so well.

"Full tit or light tit?" I threw over to Meliodas as he told the girl to wait there. He looked at me before nodding. "Full tit. Always full tit." He confirmed coming to my side to help Hawk put on the rusted knight armor. It only took a few moments before we were done and at the door. I readjusted my shirt to show just a bit more cleavage that I usually would, but right now I was just playing a part. Sharing one last look we opened it to reveal five soldiers who looked pissed. They started to yell about the rusted knight but quickly took notice of me. That's one thing I'll never get over here. All the men are so surprised by cleavage, but it worked to my advantage.

"Is there a problem here? I don't really have time for this." I said flipping my hair over my shoulder, putting on my annoyed cheerleader act. It was one of my favorite stereotypes to play here. The one who seemed to be in charge cleared his throat before demanding that we send out the Knight, but he still sported a bright blush and kept stealing glances. Meliodas and I shared yet another look before calling out for Hawk to come out. They began to squabble about over Hawk announcing that he was the Knight.

As per usual Meliodas offered Hawk up to them, saying that grilling him was an option. I chuckled, knowing that he never would actually let that happen. The leader gripped Mel up by his shirt and pulled him up to be face to face with him. He began to yell again, but honestly I was beyond annoyed that he'd gripped Mel like that. With a dramatic sigh I crossed my arms and took a few steps forward until I was at the leaders side, looking up at him?

"Can you just put my brother down now? That Knight already left and quite frankly I don't have time to be dealing with this right now. So why don't you get it together and fuck off yea?" I said, still in full character. He looked flustered and from the corner of my eye I could see the girl making a run for it towards the woods. One of the soldiers also saw and claimed that she must be the knight. The guy threw Mel to the ground and I took this opportunity to throw a quick left hand jab at his face.

He looked stunned for a moment before one of the other soldiers grabbed me, the others taking off and following the girl.

"As soon as we catch the Knight I'll be back for you! As of now you're officially in Custody!" He fumed before taking off towards where the girl ran. I could hear Mel moving to stand behind me and I knew he was going to go after her.

"Hey Mel, I got this. Why don't you go follow our new friend yea?" I said rolling my shoulders, the soldier still pulling my shoulder.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" The soldier yelled as Mel took off towards the forest quicker than I still believe possible, Hawk following closely behind.

I took this time of distraction to turn quickly and throw a full right hook at his face. He looked absolutely stunned before his eyes rolled back and he dropped, knocked out cold. I snickered before looking at the forest, knowing that Mel had the situation in the bag. Shrugging I turned and walked back into the bar, fixing my shirt and fluffing my hair.

This girl was really going to make things a lot more interesting.


End file.
